Negaduck (character)
This article is about the character. For the episode, see Negaduck(Episode). Nega Drake Mallard, known as Negaduck, is the evil version of Darkwing Duck. He seems to be a parody of the Superman character Bizarro or more accurately, Catman to Batman by nature and origin while visually his identical DW disguise (with the colours changed to a yellow/red/black scheme) are reminiscent of the Reverse-Flash. He was as mean as he was ruthless. He is known for using violent weapons and causing harm to anyone and anything he can. He was voiced by Jim Cummings, Darkwing's voice actor, with a scary and mean voice. After an alternate version of Negaduck appeared in the episode appropriately titled "The Birth of Negaduck" (22nd in production order and airing on September 21st, 1991 on ABC), producer Tad Stones liked the character enough to decide to bring him back with little explanation. The new, yellow-jacketed Negaduck first appeared in the "Justice Ducks" episodes (44th, and 45th in production order and luckily the first episodes featuring the character to air in syndication after "Negaduck". The very next episode in production order,"Life, the Negaverse, and Everything" was created to explain where the character came from, although two other episodes featuring Negaduck ("The Secret Origins of Darkwing Duck" and "Going Nowhere Fast") both aired first, in syndication and on Saturday morning respectively. In total, Negaduck appears in 13 episodes and remains one of the top Darkwing villains among fans. Quackerjack appears in 12 episodes, Bushroot appeared in 13 episodes, Megavolt appears in 19 episodes, and The Liquidator appears in 6 episodes. Background There is no villain better known in St. Canard for his ruthless and malicious tactics than Negaduck (Prison # 65439). Using anything from his trademark chainsaw to nuclear warheads to his well trained dobermans, this villainous duck seeks money, power, and the satisfaction of creating mindless, wanton destruction, and he'll do anything to get it. He's done everything from robbing the bank to attempted genocide. You name it, he's done it. He has an intense hatred for anything cute and cuddly, and will shoot the aforementioned on sight. These facts have created a fear of him in the populace of St. Canard, a fear shared even by the villains he leads in the Fearsome Five. A simple revving of his chainsaw, and they all cower at his feet. He even tried to "steal" DW's girlfriend Morgana Macawber in My Valentine Ghoul although he had tried to kill her earlier in Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 2) Despite his ruthlessness he alawys fails because of Darkwing Duck. Negaduck bears an identical resemblance to Darkwing Duck, perhaps due to the fact that Negaduck is a version of Drake Mallard from an alternate universe. However, there are a few distinguishing features between the two, the most notable of which is the color of their costumes. Negaduck's voice is also deeper and rougher. His ego is comparable to Darkwing's (In The Quiverwing Quack, he once went on a major crime spree because Darkwing exposed the fact that Negaduck was Public Enemy #2 behind Dr. Slug {Megavolt was #3}) but unlike his double, it doesn't often get in the way of his work. Negaduck has taken advantage of this resemblance on more than one occasion, passing himself off as Darkwing to get into S.H.U.S.H. or commit crimes in Darkwing's name. Negaduck hails from a parallel universe called the Negaverse, where everyone and everything is the opposite, and Negaduck rules supreme. This universe gives you a glimpse of what Negaduck seeks to achieve in Darkwing's St. Canard. The Negaverse, his own personal playground, is a world filled with death, choked with pollution, and eaten with decay. There, Lord Negaduck (as he is fearfully known) is ruler supreme, and none but a few brave souls dare oppose him. In this world, Negaduck also has a Gosalyn and Launchpad, though this Gosalyn is a polite, well-mannered little lady, unlike the mischievous tomboy from the normal universe (although both versions are basically good, meaning that morality is not always reversed in the Negaverse) and Launchpad is a deranged psychopath. Even the Muddlefoots are dark and evil in this world. The Negaverse is only accessible through a bakery cake, inside of which dwells a hidden portal between Darkwing's world and Negaduck's. Darkwing's accidental pulling of the universal plug though managed to destroy the portal, and seemingly suck Negaduck into oblivion. However, Negaduck makes later appearances in the series. Darkwing frees the Negaverse from Negaduck's rule. Evil Twin NegaDuck is, as established in "Life, the Negaverse, and Everything", an evil twin of Darkwing, being basically the same duck but with a nearly polar opposite personality. Both are extremely intelligent and highly trained in similar martial arts (although Negaduck is more focused on his goals than his image and doesn't constantly want to be in the media spotlight unlike Darkwing), and even have similar styles in attire (the same coat, undershirt, cape, mask, and hat). Even their voices are similar; Darkwing's voice can reach NegaDuck's tones when he is upset or angry. NegaDuck has used this to his advantage more than once, whether to frame Darkwing for a crime spree ("Disguise the Limit") or to sneak into S.H.U.S.H. headquarters ("Just Us Justice Ducks"). Darkwing has done the same at times ("Just Us Justice Ducks"). Sometimes, such disguises occur at the worst times (NegaDuck is mistaken for Darkwing when Darkwing is most wanted; Darkwing disguises himself as NegaDuck when the Fearsome Five stage a mutiny). Some of NegaDuck's abject hatred of Darkwing likely stems from this resemblance. "Negaduck I" In the episode "Negaduck", which aired later than the episodes above but came earlier in production order (see List of Darkwing Duck episodes), we see what seems to be Darkwing's first encounter with an evil version of himself, when Megavolt's tron-splitter splits Darkwing into two separate beings - one good, the other evil. The negative Darkwing is later galvanized by the tron-splitter, making him even more evil and powerful, and in his galvanized state he names himself NegaDuck. This NegaDuck, sometimes called NegaDuck I by fans to distinguish him from the NegaDuck II of other episodes, never had the yellow, black and red suit of NegaDuck II. Before being galvanized his appearance only differed from the good Darkwing in his bushy eyebrows, and after being galvanized he resembled a black and white photographic negative of Darkwing with a powerful static aura. The two Darkwings were merged back together shortly afterwards, and this NegaDuck has not appeared since. Reconciliation of the two Negaduck characters In an interview, Tad Stones explains the relationship between the two Negaducks: "After we did the Negaduck episode, I really liked this character and I wanted to bring him back. They said "how?" and I said, "What do you mean how? He's back." We just did it, and in the episode "Life, the Negaverse and Everything" we just created this whole alternate reality he supposedly came from." The home video release Darkwing Duck: His Favorite Adventures "Birth of Negaduck", contained the episode "Negaduck" but featured the longer running NegaDuck in yellow and red standing behind Darkwing Duck while the two appear to be electrified by a bolt of lightning. The glow-in-the-dark NegaDuck trading card that comes with the video features the recurring NegaDuck on the front but a bio of NegaDuck I on the back. Also, Negaduck I was slated to appear in the Season Four episode "Opposites Attack", in which he forms an alliance with Negaduck II, but this was not to be since the series was cancelled before they could make a fourth season. Mega Negaduck In the episode "Jail Bird" Negaduck used the Mystic Eye Jewel to steal the Fearsome Five's powers because he says they are wasting there powers so he takes them so he can destroy St. Canard. In this form, he possessed Megavolt's ability to project electricity, Liquidator's ability to control water, Bushroot's ability to control plants. and Quackerjack's wackiness. However, he also possessed their weaknesses, such as Megavolt's vulnerability to water and Liquidator's vulnerability to cement. Appearance-wise, he gained Megavolt's torso and plug hat, Bushroot's arms, Liquidator's legs, and Quackerjack's bells and collar. he would also laugh like Quackerjack. Mega Blaster in one episode nega duck created a powerfull beath bot called mega blaster. aient Personality Negaduck is incredibly ruthless and a sadistic lunatic who enjoys killing or abusing anyone be it ally or foe and does not care if anyone is dead or injured in the process. He also loves causing and spreading destruction and chaos as well as performing acts of deadly violence himself. However he is incredibly ill-tempered and an extremely violent hothead who shows to be incredibly hostile and extremely impatient with his henchmen. He is incredibly sociopathic and an extremely unscrupulous villain who is extraordinarily immoral and will do anything to show how unfriendly and vicious he is. He is an extremely overconfident, snobbish-egomaniac with a hatred of anything peaceful and adorable. Negaduck is also very cruel, as shown as in the season one episode, The Quiverwing Quack, when he threatens to feed Quiverwing Quack (Gosalyn Mallard) to a shark in hopes of regaining his title of Public Enemy Number 1 from Dr. Slug. He displays no morality or honor and is willing to abandon, betray or even slaughter his teammates or partners to show he dark and brutal he is. Powera and abilities Negaduck runs his team with fear and violence and is so bloodthirsty and ruthless that he doesn't need powers. He has the same skills as Darkwing Duck, but he isn't egocentric like Darkwing. He loves to carry all sorts of weapons, especially chainsaws. However, once he stole a gem that allowed him to steal the powers of the Fearsome Five, turning him into Mega-Negaduck. In this form, he possessed Megavolt's ability to project electricity, Liquidator's ability to control water, Bushroot's ability to control plants. and Quackerjack's wackiness. However, he also possessed their weaknesses, such as Megavolt's vulnerability to water and Liquidator's vulnerability to cement. Appearances *Just Us Justice Ducks(Part 1) *Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 2) *Ghoul of My Dreams (cameo) *The Secret Origins of Darkwing Duck *Life, the Negaverse, and Everything *Disguise the Limit *Darkwing Doubloon *My Valentine Ghoul *Let's Get Respectable *Jail Bird *The Quiverwing Quack *Bad Luck Duck *Negaduck (Negatron) *Going Nowhere Fast *Malice's Restaurant Trivia *As previously mentioned, Negaduck hails from the Negaverse. It is unknown whether DIC were aware of this when they combined the enemies from the first and second seasons of their english dub of the famous Japanese anime Sailor Moon into one group called the Negaverse (who, in the original Japanese version, were originally two separate groups called the Dark Kingdom and the Black Moon Clan). *The word "nega" that's part of Negaduck's name is a pun to the word negative. For example, Negaduck is the opposite of Darkwing Duck, his dark side, or evil doppelganger. *In one episode {Disguise the Limit} Darkwing was turned into an evil twin copy of Negaduck and when the two meet, they have a show and tell of more and more advanced weapons to see who's the 'baddest" villain of them all {this was a parody of a scene in the classic "Rabbit of Seville" where Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd chase each other with more and more deadly weapons}. In another episode {The Secret Origins of Darkwing Duck} -a parody of the outer space origins of Superman- Negaduck and Darkwing Duck are shown to be cousins who are sent off by their parents in space ships to different worlds; Darkwing goes to Earth and Negaduck goes to a pirate planet. *At least three episodes show Darkwing getting the better of Negaduck: in Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 2) not only are Negaduck's plans to eliminate the Justice Ducks foiled, but he ends up being beaten up by Darkwing as well! In Jail Bird, despite stealing the superpowers of the Fearsome Five, Negaduck is humiliatingly defeated by DW while in Life, the Negaverse, and Everything Negaduck is trapped between universes behind the universal plug. In the Crossover series finale of both Darkwing Duck and DuckTales comic books, Dangerous Currency. Negaduck escapes from a portal to confront Darkwing Duck until a Darkwing confronts Negaduck with the truth that he has no friends which activates a spell on Negaduck which sends him and the other villians back into a portal. *Interestingly despite his ruthlessness Negaduck never succeeded in conquering St Canard (although in "Time and Punishment" it's the insane version of Darkwing Duck who rules St Canard with a iron fist!) {A 4th season episode would have had Negaduck possessed by Paddywhack who goes up against DW}. He is in the Darkwing Duck video game too. *It was shown in "Disguise the Limit" that NegaDuck wears black Boxer Shorts with white skull and crossbones designs. *Negaduck also has framed Darkwing Duck for a series of crimes: Arson, burglary, hijacking, kidnapping, cat-kicking, insider trading and spitting on the sidewalk. *Negaduck is similar to Eggman Nega, a nega version of Dr. Eggman, the villain in the Sonic series, the main similarities are: *Eggman Nega and Negaduck both use the colors black and red. *Both are alternate universe versions of another characters. *There are differences however Eggman Nega was evil and his alternate self was evil but Negaduck is evil and his alternate self is good. Quotes "Oh...come on, Morgana. Once a criminal, always a criminal, hmmm?" "Health Inspector. Come on, clear out!" "Oh...you just got lucky!" "They can't stop me from getting away." "So, this city wants a public enemy...SHUT UP BACK THERE!" "This had better be good." "Don't let this happen to you." "You'd better cower! Or fear the wrath of Negaduck!" "This is the world's first portable accelerator, which I, Negaduck, stole." "Where?" (takes out his double barrel shotgun and begins shooting) "Mwa ha ha ha. Now to strike a blow for evil." "Ta-Ta, twerp!" "Well, I'll show them who's Número UNO...I SAID SHUT UP!" "Well, now that Darkwing Duck is retired, I make the rules for St. Canard!" "I'll be right there." "WHAT?! You got a superpower from me?! That's not fair!!" (stammers angrily) "That's part of my plan..." "This is the happiest moment of my life..." "You thought he was me? You were going to kill ME!" "It's all yours." "Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha! I love a good destructive thunderstorm!" "Kill who?" "First St. Canard, then the world! Heh...I've always wanted to say that." "How nice, it's the terror that trips in the night! Heh ha ha ha ha ha ha!" "Tell you what, you help me conquer the planet, and I'll let you breathe." "Something like that, but worse..." "Morgana...darling," "What?! I am too Number 1!" "Stupid mutts," "Just get him NOW!" "This ought to keep you quiet." "Good-bye, good guys!" "...enough kooky clay to last me for years! Too bad St. Canard won't last that long. I can see it now; trains, national monuments, at my command! With all that power, who can stop me?!" "You're too good for my own good, cousin." (impersonating Darkwing Duck) "Don't you believe it, J. Gander, this fiend is my arch nemesis, Negaduck. Oh, no you don't. You're the pretentious liar known as Negaduck. I beg to differ, you're the neuroniuos executor known as Negaduck! Ooh, would you cut that out!" "Ooh, Darkwing Duck! I'm sooo scared!" "And now, to add an ingredient to the goulash. My special intake...attack squid!! I never leave home without it." "WHERE?!" (gets a shotgun and starts shooting) "At the bridge, I planted a tiny crumb of bread from our questionable room service. It should lead Darkwing Duck here right about...now!" "Ah, excellent, good work. Haul it over there." "I am the most fiendish terror that flaps in the darkest night, I am the skunk that pollutes your air! I am...Negaduck!" "So, St. Canard thinks I'm not bad enough, eh? Well I'll show them, that Dr. Slug has nothing on me!" "Get ready for a blitzkrieg, boys!" "If I push this button, the electro-wall will close in and destroy St. Carnard; in fact, I'll push it anyway." "Oh, how sweet. A beautiful dove, the symbol of peace. Perhaps I should feed it...TO A CAT!" "Ooh, I've always everything that guy stands for. But now, that goody-two shoes has really done it. He's done a great job setting himself up, and it's up to me to knock him down, or my name isn't Negaduck!" "Pregnable stronghold, eh? Heh, I love a challenge." "Tell you what, I'll hold a...guilty party. Ha ha ha, all the refreshments are on me. Say, we'll just hold it in the jail cells. Ha ha." "Negaduck crushes all obstacles!" "Eat bomb, twerp!" "Perfect, that pest will never find me here." "Okay, now...I'm...mad!" "Oh, yeah?" "Not another sappy do-gooder. Lucky there was a two-for-one sale." "You don't want to find out." "Of course not, it just means you're not invited." "Or vice-versa." "This demolish device drains of your beloved gizmo suit, keeping you weak, but when I throw...the switch! The energy reverse will fry you!" "OH, YEAH?!" "Give it up, duck! I'm way to cunning for you!" "Hey! You can't do that!" "Ha, HA!" "Are you kidding? These were in the clearance bin at Discounts R Us. I've got enough to last me all night!" "Mwa ha ha ha ha, the science of pain! Ha ha ha ha! Gives me the chills!" "And when I return, I'll capture the all-time fabulous image of Darkwing Duck decomposing into dust! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha!" "And to think, all this time, all I had to do was ask." "Excellent. It's time to remove the next major obstacle from our path: S.H.U.S.H. Central." "I can tell I am not going to like this kid!" "What is this?! I wanna see car wrecks and gun play!" "And that job belongs to me, Negaduck," "Ooh, there ain't enough room for the both of me!" "Now that's taken care of. Now, all of you...EAT HOT DEATH!!!" "Mine, Mine! All mine! Mwa ha ha ha ha!" "I'll mash ya." "Nngh, I knew it couldn't last forever." "No!" "Give me back my face! You're getting it ugly!" "What?! You're Darkwing disguised as me!" "Negaduck can overcome any obstacle, no matter how formidable." "So, St. Canard has a new favorite hero, eh? And a little girl at that! The perfect target for public enemy number one." "I'm your sponsor now. Any objections?" "Are too." "Yeah! Go jump off a cliff!" "'Ha!' yourself." "I am never using a junky fish cannery for a hideout again! Although I do like the rotten smell." "Well, what do you know, it can count." "Beep, beep, beep, beep! News flash, it's already too late!" "A break? Ha! When I catch the little Pollyanna, I'll break every little bone in his body--twice!" "Oh, great. Now I have to go to the corner drugstore to get a new roll of film." "I don't know what your trying to pull here, Darkwing, but..." "Either that or blow up the entire city. Eh, whatever. It will be a blast." "Time to go a-courtin'," "Not so cocky now, are you, Quiverwing?" "I hate flowers." (Negaduck is furious that his is now Public Enemy Number 2) "THAT DOES IT!!!! THIS TOWN IS TOAST!!!!!!" (Negaduck runs Darkwing Duck and Launchpad over with his tank) "Oh, no! (Faking a pouty face) I think I hurt them this time. (Backs up, running them over again) Heh, I love this job." "Well, what do ya know? The head count." "Not anymore it's not." "This accelerator will speed up the molecules in the safe, allowing me to walk in between and nab the loot!" "I am the screeching fingernails on the chalkboard of justice, I am the sourball in the candy jar of goodness. I am Negaduck!" "Too late, Darkwing. You can't save both the girl and the city." "It's not 'Neggy-Ducky', it's Negaduck!" "I see you found the crumb. I knew you wouldn't notice the enormous flag." "Stop that kid!" "Dr. Slug? He couldn't even slime his way out of a paper bag! Give me that! Number 2???!!!" (Negaduck starts to lose his temper) "BINGO..." "What's the big deal? St. Canard always wanted a tourist attraction. I think the leaning tower of pizza is perfect." "I...am...Mega Negaduck!" (laughs) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Fearsome Five Members Category:Recurring characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ducks Category:Negaverse characters Category:Characters with a Short Temper Category:Comic Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Great Mouse Detective Cameos